When Two Minor Gods Want To Kill You
by Kurobara Jio
Summary: Selain mosnter, para Dewa juga sama berbahayanya bagi Demigod. Katakan sesuatu yang menyinggung mereka, dan berharaplah mereka tidak menghancurkanmu menjadi serpihan debu. Tapi terkadang ada juga Dewa yang seenaknya mencari masalah, sih. [Percy Jackson!AU / Aspros - Defteros / Drabble]


_**Saint Seiya © Masami Kurumada**_

_**.**_

_**Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas © Teshirogi Shiori**_

_**.**_

_**Percy Jackson Series © Rick Riordan**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**When Your Godly Brothers Want To Kill You © Kurobara Jio**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Warning:**_

_**Percy Jackson!AU | Alternative Universe | Semua Saint adalah Demigod—setengah dewa | Possibly OOC | Typo **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Characters:**_

_**Aspros (Putra Ares, Konselor kabin Ares), Defteros (Putra Ares)**_

_**.**_

* * *

Percayalah, jangan berani coba-coba mencari masalah dengan para Dewa. Tidak peduli Dewa minor atau bukan dan tidak peduli seberapa menyebalkannya Dewa itu hingga kau merasakan dorongan kuat untuk melemparkan benda apapun yang berada paling dekat denganmu ke wajahnya.

Nah, tapi lain soal jika Dewa itu yang lebih dulu mencari masalah denganmu dan memperlihatkan ketakutan terbesarmu.

Sial bagi Aspros dan Defteros karena kedua kakak dewata mereka, Phobos dan Deimos, datang mengunjungi mereka tepat sehari sebelum perkemahan musim panas dimulai dan memutuskan untuk melumatkan dua bersaudara itu.

_Untuk mengisi waktu luang_, kata salah satu dari mereka. Bayangkan saja, mereka yang merupakan Dewa rasa takut dan Dewa teror bermaksud membunuh dua remaja blasteran hanya UNTUK MENGISI WAKTU LUANG?!

Defteros tampak mulai kewalahan menghadapi Deimos. Ia terus bergerak untuk menghindar dan balas menyerang sang Dewa. Sialnya, sang Dewa teror sekarang tampak seperti ayahnya, Ares sang Dewa Perang, yang sangat ditakuti Defteros. Tapi remaja berkulit gelap itu berhasil menangani rasa takutnya, untungnya.

"Menyerahlah, Bocah! Kau seharusnya bangga bisa mati di tanganku!" raung Deimos yang berwujud Ares dengan suara yang sama pula.

"Meski neraka membeku sekalipun, aku tidak sudi mati dibunuh oleh Dewa manapun!" Defteros terus menyerang Deimos dengan pedang perunggu langit di tangannya, mengincar titik-titik vital sang Dewa tanpa mempedulikan luka yang ia terima.

Sekitar sepuluh meter atau lebih dari posisi Defteros saat ini, Aspros sedang berhadapan dengan Phobos. Tapi raut wajah kakak kembarnya itu tampak ganjil. Ia terlihat sangat ketakutan dengan wajah pucat pasi. Ia berlutut tak berdaya di depan Phobos yang tertawa penuh kemenangan.

"Aspros!" Deferos berteriak memanggil kakak kembarnya. "Bangun! Apapun yang diperlihatkan oleh bajingan itu, itu semua tidaklah nyata!"

Aspros tersadar dari ilusi yang diperlihatkan oleh Phobos. Ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Defteros yang masih melawan Deimos dengan susah payah. Adik kembarnya masih hidup. Meski ada beberapa luka yang tertoreh di lengan, wajah, kaki, maupun tempat lainnya; Defteros masih hidup!

"Ada apa, Adik Kecil? Tak lama lagi, ketakutan terbesarmu akan benar-benar menjadi kenyataan. Adik kembarmu akan mati sebentar lagi!" ujar Phobos dengan gaya bicara yang sangat menyebalkan. Aspros tidak sudi dipanggil '_Adik Kecil_' oleh Dewa psikopat di depannya ini.

Aspros menggertakkan gigi-giginya. Tangannya terkepal erat. Pedang perunggu langit miliknya terlempar jauh dari tempatnya berada sekarang. Ia hanya memiliki sebilah belati di sabuknya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Aspros menarik keluar belati perunggu langitnya dan menancapkannya di paha kanan Phobos, membuat sang Dewa meraung kesakitan.

Darah keemasan—_ichor_, darah para Dewa—mengalir keluar dari luka tusukan yang yang disebabkan oleh belati milik Aspros. Sang Dewa rasa takut berpendar terang sebelum menghilang dari hadapan Aspros, syukurlah Aspros tidak terlambat untuk menutup matanya sebelum sang Dewa kembali ke wujud aslinya. Jika ia telat, dirinya bisa terbakar karenanya.

Di lain pihak, Defteros juga berhasil menyudutkan Deimos serta menyarangkan sebuah luka tusukan yang cukup dalam di perut sang Dewa. Sama seperti Phobos, Deimos pun segera menghilang, meninggalkan Defteros yang terengah-engah dan berdarah. Dewa tidak bisa mati, tentu saja. Mereka _immortal_. Tapi rasa-rasanya itu cukup untuk membuat mereka menyesali tindakan mereka yang berusaha membunuh Aspros dan Defteros. Yah, itupun kalau mereka menyesali perbuatan mereka.

"Mereka tidak jago-jago amat bertarung," kata Defteros begitu ia sampai di sebelah Aspros. Pedangnya sudah ia sarungkan di sabuk yang melilit pinggangnya. Ia menyeka darah di wajahnya dengan kaos yang ia kenakan. "Sial. Kaos favoritku jadi terkoyak begini!" gerutunya saat melihat keadaan pakaiannya.

"Kata seseorang yang babak belur melawan seorang Dewa yang 'tidak jago-jago amat bertarung'," sindir Aspros. "Dan kau masih punya dua atau tiga baju lagi yang sama seperti itu, Defteros."

Defteros merengut kesal mendengar ucapan Aspros. Tapi ia tidak bisa membantah karena memang begitu kenyataannya. "Sudahlah. Ayo pulang dan berkemas untuk ke perkemahan," ujar Defteros yang segera berjalan mendahului Aspros. Tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya, pemuda berkulit gelap itu berkata, "Jika kita masukkan kejadian tadi dalam tugas karangan _Mr._ Scott, bagaimana?"

Satu pukulan mendarat dengan apiknya di kepala Defteros, membuat yang bersangkutan mengaduh pelan. "Jangan berani-berani kau tulis itu dalam tugas karangan musim panasmu, Defteros!"

* * *

—_**The End...?—**_

* * *

_**.**_

—_**Epilog—**_

_**.**_

* * *

Aspros baru kembali dari latihan berpedangnya saat ia berpapasan dengan Sisyphus. Seperti biasa, konselor kepala kabin Apollo itu yang duluan menyapanya. Senyum secerah matahari khas ayah dewatanya—Aspros pernah bertemu sekali dengan sang Dewa Matahari—terlihat jelas di wajah remaja berambut coklat itu.

"Senang melihatmu di perkemahan, Aspros," sapanya, sekedar basa-basi. Tabung berisi selusin anak panah tersampir di punggungnya, sementara busurnya ia pegang di satu tangannya.

"Ya," Aspros menganggukan kepalanya. "Senang rasanya masih bisa kembali kemari setelah apa yang terjadi sebelumnya."

Sisyphus memiringkan kepalanya, memandangi Aspros dengan tatapan bingung. "Maksudmu? Itu ada hubungannya dengan luka-luka Defteros?" Arah tatapan matanya bergeser pada remaja berwajah identik dengan Aspros yang sedang mengobrol sambil tertawa dengan teman sepondoknya, Kardia, dan Manigoldo dari pondok Hermes. Beberapa plester tertempel di wajahnya sementara perban putih melilit kedua lengannya.

"Begitulah. Kakak-kakak kami datang berkunjung dan memutuskan untuk mencincang kami sehari sebelum perkemahan dimulai," jawab Aspros dengan santainya. Jika mereka nyaris mati karena monster berkali-kali hingga tak terhitung berapa jumlahnya, ia tidak akan heran jika ada Dewa yang ingin membunuhnya, bukan?

* * *

**—_The End, for real—_**

* * *

A/N:

Eeerrrrggghh... Kenapa saya malah buat drabble lagi dengan PJ!AU...? Sumpah ini gara2 kebablasan buat drabble di twitter kemaren malam! /orz

Dan... Setelah dipikir-pikir lagi, sebaiknya Sisyphus masuk di pondok Apollo dan jadi anaknya si Dewa Matahari super kece dan hobi buat puisi ini, sih... Hahah...

Salam hangat,

_—Kurobara Jio__—_


End file.
